It is known in the an to provide seats in vehicles wherein the seatback has lateral wings to give the occupant a snug or hug-around feeling. In order to reinforcement the lateral wings, there is often inserted therein a wire. Typically, this wire is fixably attached to a frame for the vehicle seatback at the wire's extreme ends. In an alternative embodiment, the wire is "floating", meaning that it is simply inserted within the seatback foam bun lateral wing.
Many sports-type vehicles have a relatively low seating position which often causes the vehicle occupant to bend the seatback lateral wing inwardly when entering the vehicle. Repetitive bending of the lateral wing inwardly upon egress of the vehicle may sometimes cause a permanent deformation in the reinforcement wire, thereby resulting in less than optimum comfort and appearance to the vehicle seat operator of the lateral wing.